An intraocular lens is employed as a replacement for a human crystaline lens and is generally of two types, those that are placed in an anterior chamber of an eye, i.e., between its iris and cornea, and those that are placed in a posterior chamber, i.e., behind the iris.
Intraocular lens implants normally include an optic with two or more positioning and supporting members or haptics which extend from the optic and engage tissue of an eye requiring such an artificial lens. The optic normally comprises a circular transparent optical lens body. The haptics may be of widely varying styles and construction depending upon the intended location of the haptics, their fixation points within the eye chamber, and whether the eye itself has undergone extracapsular cataract surgery or intracapsular cataract surgery.
An aim of achieving stable fixation of such intraocular lens implants is continuously sought to ensure visual rehabilitation without postoperative complications or tissue irritation following implantation.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is to provide a new and improved intraocular lens implant having a haptic design featuring sufficient flexibility for the stable positioning and supporting of a lens in a desired operative position within a human eye.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an implant which is readily adapted to be manufactured in a quick and easy manner at reasonable cost.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such an implant which provides both enhanced centration and enhanced fixation during implantation and which features a design configuration which promotes more certain and easier intraocular insertion and placement during surgery.
A further object of this invention is to provide such an implant with a haptic configuration which provides improved snag-resistance while permitting one-handed manipulation of the implant, leaving the surgeon with a free hand to perform ancillary supportive movements.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out in more detail hereinafter.